What is a Real Monster?
by Kurosaki Juria
Summary: These wings, they are heavy and make me weak. I can't do anything with them on me. Why had I wanted them in the first place? I had made myself a chimera, a monstrosity, for my own selfish reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I found this in my huge archive of documents not too long ago. It's an Edvy FMA fanfiction that I wrote a while ago and I looked at it and I'm like: 'Hmmmm I might be able to turn this into something longer.' Believe it or not, the inspiration for this was from a picture I saw. Actually a lot of my stories are inspired by pictures I see. So, I've decided to ask you guys if you wanted me to do that too. So tell me! What do you think and if you think I should make it into an actual story. Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Kurosaki-Chan**

These wings, they are heavy and make me weak. I can't do anything with them on me. Why had I wanted them in the first place? I had made myself a chimera, a monstrosity, for my own selfish reasons. Because of these damn things I had to run. People I know, my friends, my brother, if they saw me they'd shun me. Because of this deformity. They'd send me away, and not think twice about it. I can't move, not even to drink. These wings made me weak. The only thing heavier than them are my sins which rest on my shoulders. Behind me is a protector. He's the last person I would've expected to protect me while I was weak. He stayed in the darkness, not letting me see him.

"I'm ugly," He would say, "If you saw me you'd be scared. You wouldn't stay." I laughed at this.

"You know I couldn't move if I wanted to." I chuckled again, "Besides, I have nowhere to go." When he had first found me in this cave, he found me bloody and dying. I tried to fix myself, I tried to cut off the monstrosities. He stopped me, and he healed me. Now he stands over me protectively. People have come though they don't come for me. They don't go far enough into the cave to even notice me. All they come to do is drink and vandalize the old rock. But this last time. The last time people came. It was Roy. My lover, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang." Him and the whole team.

"Roy!" I had shouted.I was happy to see him. But I was also scared that he would shun me. He looked at me, disgust clear on his face. My hair was a mess, and my skin pale. My wings spread out to their extent lay on the ground heavily. I was leaning forward on my knees. It hurt the least to have my wings in that position. My clothes were tattered, I must've looked like a mess. His eyes which had always been dark burning embers when he looked at me were now frozen over like ice.

"Don't say my name," He said. The malice in his voice stabbed me hard.

` "Why? We're together. I love you. Don't you love me?" I feared his next words. What would he say?

"I was never in love with a monster." A pain in my chest started, it felt like someone was pulling my heart apart, twisting it so that the strands of muscle would snap. ' _So this is how if feels when your heart is broken'_ I thought. Tears slid down my face. He hated me now, I lost him. I loved him. The distorted voice of the one who protected me sounded with a laugh causing the group to look up.

"He's a monster? That poor creature? You don't know what you're talking about. If you want to see a monster, you should look at me." The voice of my protector sounded through the cave.

"Then humour me and show me a monster." Roy called out the blackness. I heard him moving around. ' _He'd show himself? For strangers? But not to me? Why?'_ The questions raced through my head until I heard his footsteps. They weren't his, they sounded as if they belonged to something big. My protector stepped into the light.

"E-Envy?!" This wasn't what I expected him to look like. He was huge. His skin was a dark murky green and it was covered with the forms of the people that he had killed to sustain his life. One eye had a dozen small irises while the other was like a cat's only it's colour was a neon-like lavender. he looked towards me.

"I told you you'd be scared." He said to me. He looked back towards Roy and his men, "You fools think he is a monster when he is nothing but a boy that can't move. I'm the monster in this world, I'm the one who's strong, I'm the one who's dangerous. I'm the one who kills." Roy's fingers were poised to snap, to send spirals of flame toward me using the magic he's mastered. But he's frozen, "Get out," the thing behind me growled, "Get out before I kill you." Roy stepped away from Envy, turning back. He was leaving. Then without warning, he spun around and snapped his fingers sending flames toward me. The fire hit me hard and I cried out. I already couldn't move and now I was burning. Through my screams I could hear Envy's roars. Then the roaring stopped though my screams still continued. It felt like hours but must've only been seconds because I was still alive. I felt cold engulf me as water sprayed over me dousing the fire. My wings were singed and I was covered in burns. I breathed hard and coughed trying to get the smoke out of my lungs. I felt a hand on my back and looked up. Envy crouched down in front of me. He was how I recognized him now in his black clothing, and green dreadlocks. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. I didn't say anything, " I told you, you'd be scared if you saw me."

"I'm not scared," I rasped and he looked up, "I was just surprised."

"But I'm a monster."

"Not to me." I smiled, "Not to me." I thought I had loved Roy. But he turned his back on me. When you love someone, it doesn't matter who they are or what they look like, you just love them. Roy wasn't like that. Envy was though. And he'd been there for me. He may have been a monster. But he was a monster with a heart, a monster who cared enough about me to protect me. He was a monster that I loved.

 **So what did you guys think? I hope you like it. Do you guys want more? Do you guys want to see the beginning and how this happened? I'd love to turn this into an actual story if you guys would like it. See you soon!**

 **Kurosaki-Chan**


	2. I've Moved!

Hello! I know I haven't been here for a while, but I've kind of moved on from . Now I spend more of my time on Wattpad and Ao3. I've continued posting and updating all of the stories from here to those sites and I have new ones on there too. So if you all wanted to see more of the stories I was posting on here or if you wanna see my new stories, there's the usernames to my Wattpad and Ao3 below so you know who I am.

Bai!

~Juria Kurosaki

I now reside on Wattpad

HeartOfFullmetal369

And Ao3

HeartOfFullmetal


End file.
